Last Friday Night
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: After a crazy friday night, the guys try and put the pieces together. Kames and Cagan. Teen because of drunk people, alcohol, mentioning of sex and drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Friday night two shot!**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

"Wha-what happened?" Kendall said as he slowly sat up. He looked around 2J, there were beer cans covering almost everything. Kendall slowly glanced down and saw James passed on the floor next to him with a empty bottle of rum in his right hand.

Logan opened his eyes; he was in the swirlly slide. His head had it's own drum beat and he slid himself out of the slide and fell to the floor. He glanced down and realized he was in his boxers. "Why am I in my boxers?" He asked loudly.

James sat up and looked at Kendall, they were also in their boxers. "What the hell happened last night?" James asked.

A moan came from the balcony as the three friends watched Carlos appear slowly. "Where is my helmet?"

"On my head," Logan said.

"What happened last night?" Kendall asked.

…

Each boy had showered and taken enough Advil and coffee to kill a horse, they all sat around on the couch piecing the night before together.

"How about I tell my half of the story first? And we go around each piecing our stories together?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds good," everyone else agreed.

"_PARTY!" James screamed, carrying two twelve pack of beers with Carlos and Kendall in tow also carrying beer._

"_What?" I asked from my chair, I was working on a paper for school._

"_Come you nerd! We are going to partay!" Carlos yelled._

"_How about after I finish?" I asked annoyed._

_They friends slammed the beer down on the island. "How about no?" Kendall said. James broke open a package and quickly opened a beer, drinking half. _

_He burped loudly and closed my laptop, "Let's go!" Kendall handed Carlos a beer and set one in front of Logan and opened his own and chugged it._

"_But I've never had beer before," I said, slowly opening the can._

"_We know!" James said after taking another long slip of beer. I shrugged and took a slip. _

"_Let's play have you ever!" Carlos said loudly. Kendall went over to the locked cabinet his mother kept and grabbed a bottle of tequila and four shot glasses. We all sat down on the couch as Kendall poured the shots._

"_Ok, so have you ever shaved your legs for a dare?" Kendall asked._

_James downed his shot. I laughed, "Really dude?"_

"_Hell yes! You know me! Ok so have you ever peed in a swimming pool?" James asked._

_Carlos drank his shot, "I was five ok! Have you ever gone a whole week without wearing underwear?"_

_Kendall and I both drank our shot. James looked at us, I said, "I was a dare…never again! I'll go. Have you ever watched someone shower or change?" Kendall, Carlos, and James took their shots. I laughed, "Creepers much?"_

"_I got one!" Carlos sang, "Never have I ever done drugs."_

_James drank. Kendall said, "Really?"_

"_It was once and at a party," James shot back. "I thought we were playing the have you ever game?"_

"_Changing it up!" Carlos said._

"_Ok fine, never I have ever walked in one my parents doing it." _

_I drank, "I think I might have died inside." We all laughed. I could feel that I was lightly buzzed. "Never have I ever been a peeping tom." We all drank._

"_I thought you said you never say anyone change or shower," James said, drinking his beer._

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean I have watched someone," I said._

"_Never have I ever had sex with the same sex," Carlos said. We all froze and looked at each other._

"That's all I remember," Logan said.

"I remember a bit after that," Kendall said….

KENDALL'S FASHBACK:

"Never have I ever been streaking," I said.

_Carlos drank his shot. Logan said, "I am not shocked what so ever."_

_Carlos said, "Never I have ever had sex on a roller coaster!"_

_We all laughed until we nearly peed ourselves. I said, "What the hell kind of question is that?"_

_Carlos giggled, "He he he he, I don't know!"_

"_Never have I ever kissed someone in the past 24 hours," James said. I took a shot because I kissed Jo this morning and James took his shot._

"_Who do you kiss?" I asked._

"_Myself!" James said._

"_You are a horrible person," I said. Carlos glanced at his shot. Logan reached across the table, grabbed Carlos' shirt, and pulled him so that they were inches away and kissed Carlos right on the lips._

"_WOOHOO!" James screamed, punching the air with a beer can, making the beer go all over the place._

"I KISSED YOU?" Logan shrieked, interrupting Kendall.

"Yes you did, and that's all I got," Kendall said with a nod.

"Well…." James started.

**Review! I want to make sure you guys like it first, maybe I will make this longer, not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I had an essay so yeah. This is were it gets a bit more teen.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN BTR!**

"I still can't get over the fact that I kissed you!" Logan said, looking at one of his best friends.

"Well," Carlos flopped down on the couch beside Logan, "I liked it!"

"We were drunk!" Logan exclaimed. Carlos had a hurt look upon his face. "Oh Carlos I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked me in that way."

Carlos sighed sadly and got up from the couch, "It's fine." he walked away and mumbled, "It was only a stupid crush."

"Come on Carlos," Logan said jumping up, "I didn't mean it in that way!"

Carlos slowly crawled up the slide and into his room, slamming the door shut. Logan glanced around the apartment and ran his fingers through his hair. He liked Carlos in that way too. In fact he loved Carlos. Logan thought the fact that he wore that helmet all the time was cute. And the way he got excited over the stupidest things made Logan warm inside.

The door opened and in walled James and Kendall. Both had puffy lips. But Logan pretended not to notice. Kendall said, "Put anything else together?"

"No. But I broke Carlos," Logan said, glancing up at Carlos' room.

"And how did you manage that?" James asked.

"I couldn't get over the fact that I kissed him and now he thinks I hate him," Logan explained.

"But you like him right?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Logan answered.

"So then tell him!" James said like it was written all over the walls. As Logan climb up the slide, the last thing he saw was James pulling up his zipper and Kendall walking to the fridge with a bit of the limp.

"Carlos?" Logan knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away," came the muffled voice of the usually happy Carlos.

"Can we please talk?" Logan asked.

"No," Carlos said.

"Come on buddy? Please?" There footsteps and with a turn of the doorknob, Carlos and Logan were standing face to face.

"What?" Carlos asked sadly. Logan planted his lips right onto Carlos' lips. Logan brought his hand to Carlos' face as he deepened the kiss. Carlos rapped his arms around Logan's next and dragged him into Carlos' room.

When they broke for air, Logan said, "I really like you Carlos. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I can see that Logie," Carlos said with a giggle, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No it was my fault. I should have be truthful from the start." Carlos smiled and kissed Logan again. "Before we go any farther, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure," Carlos said.

"Before I came up here, James and Kendall came back from were ever they were. But James' fly was open and Kendall had a bit of a limp and both had puffy lips like they had been making out."

"You don't think they are..." Carlos said

"Could they be…?" Logan asked.

"What about Jo?"

"Never mind them!" Logan said. Carlos smiled and pounced on Logan and kissing him. Logan parted his lips and let Carlos slide is tongue in.

…

"So anything else come to you guys?" Logan asked as the friends ate dinner.

"We might have mooned Bitters," Kendall said quietly.

"We mooned someone?" Carlos said, a piece of half chewed dinosaur chicken nugget falling out of his mouth and landing on his lap.

"That," James said, "Was gross."

Logan shook his head and asked, "How did we manage to moon Bitters?"

"You pull your pants down and-" Carlos started.

"I know _how_ to moon someone, but I want to know how we managed to run into him while drunk."

JAMES FLASHBACK:

"I dare you toooooo," Carlos said drunkenly, "Stick your ass up against the glass and rub it around for all of LA to seeeee!"

_I smirked and Slowly stood up, feeling tipsy I slowly made my way over to the window, pulled my pants down and rubbed my ass against the window._

All the guys looked over to the window and sure enough there was a long smudge against the window, in the shape of a butt. Kendall said, "That is a Carlos thing, I can not believe that you would do that."

James rolled his eyes and went on….

"Look at James' junk!" Kendall squealed.

"You have a girlfriend!" Logan said.

"_Yeah, but I can still-" Kendall passed out._

"_Ill get him into bed!" I said from the window, putting my pants back on. _

"_Woah! Getting' a little steamy there!" Carlos yelled. "Kendall and James sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes…what's next?" _

"_I'm done composting, Jesus!" Kendall screamed in his sleep. I downed another beer. _

"_Whhattt daaa helll?" Logan slurred._

END OF FLASHBACK

"What were you dreaming of?" Carlos asked.

"I realized something," James said, "We all act like Carlos when we are drunk."

"HEY!" Carlos shouted.

"It's true!" Kendall said, embarrassed about the comment on James's junk.

"We still have yet to figure out how we mooned Bitters," Logan said.

"I will go hack into the cameras to see if I can find any footage of the mooning," Kendall suggested.

"I'll go to!" James declared and both boys walked out of 2J. James shut the door behind him and asked, "Do you think they know?"

"Hopefully not," Kendall said.


	3. Chapter 3

"There was nothing on the tapes!" Kendall yelled as he and James walked swiftly into the apartment and up the slide.

The door slammed. Katie looked at Logan. Logan said, "Don't ask me."

Carlos came waltzing into room a couple of minutes after James and Kendall. Carlos crawled up the slide. Logan and Katie took no notice to the boy. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Carlos screamed as he stumbled down the slide. "MY EYES!" he ran right into a wall, and then stumbled and ran into Logan's back and then into the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Logan asked. Katie went upon her homework like nothing ever happened.

"My eyes! I need eye wash! No I need a delete button on my brain!" Carlos wailed from behind the closed door.

Logan rolled his eyes and hopped off the chair and knocked lightly on the door, "What's the matter Litos?"

Carlos opened the door and blinked at Logan a few times, "You know when you see something and don't know how to unsee it?" Logan nodded and Carlos continued, "Yeah will that was something that I didn't need to see."

Logan stood for a moment looking at his boyfriend piecing together what he had said. It finally clicked. "OH MY GOD! Dude I am so sorry!"

"What did he see?" Katie asked.

"Your to young," the couple said at the same time.

...

"So how was your night?" Mama Knight asked as she put Dino shaped nuggets on plates and setting them in front of the boys.

"Good," all four friends said at the same time. Carlos ripped a head of his dinosaur.

"You know, Bitters pulled me over this morning," Mama Knight said smoothly.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"He said you guys mooned him the other night."

The all burst out laughing. Finally catching their breath, James said, "Bitters is a very funny man."

"We never mooned him," Carlos said.

"I'm just checking," she said.

After dinner all the guys gather in James and Carlos' room.

"It smells like ball sacks in here," Carlos noted.

Kendall and James blushed lightly. Kendal said, "Sorry about before."

"Don't even bring it up. I really did not was to see your ass when I opened the door," Carlos said.

"So I'm guessing you guys are going out?" Logan said slowly.

"Yep," James said taking Kendall's hand.

"We need a sign so that we don't have a repeat of seeing Kendall's ass," Carlos said. Kendall blushed again.

"How about we put condoms on the door handles?" James suggested.

"Condoms? Really James. That's not subtle at all," Logan said.

"What about a red bandana? James leaves them all over the place," Carlos said.

"NOT MY BABIES!" James squealed.

"What if it means we can have sex more?" Kendall asked.

"Ok!" James chirped. He jumped off the bed and threw a red bandana at Logan. Carlos caught it.

"You think we can use this tonight?" Carlos asked Logan who gave him a dirty grin.

"GUYS?" Mama Knight called up the slide.

"Yeah ma?" Kendall screamed.

"Katie and I are going to see grandma for two nights. No parties! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Kendall called.

"Foursome anyone?" James asked.

"That would cross a line," Logan said.

"And besides I'm not sharing my Logie with anyone else!" Carlos said with a dirty grin.

"Ok that is gross," Kendall said.

"I say we have another drinking fest!" James said throwing his arms in the air.

"And I say that's a bad idea, we still haven't pieced everything together," Logan said.

"Nerd!" James yelled.

"I agree with Logan," Kendall said.

"But last time we drank, something good came out of it," James said, eyeballing Kendall's crotch. Kendall turned James head the other way so he was staring at the pillows on the bed.

Logan looked at his friends, "That was not needed."

"But he does have a point," Carlos said grabbing Logan's hand.

"When we piece it together, we can have another drinking fest, but we lock ourselves in the apartment," Kendall said and they all agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter but I will keep writing slashes for these guys because it's so much fun! And I love their new album! Love me love me is my favorite song. When you guys read the footage part, it's the cameras 'flash back'.******

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH******

**ABOUT THREE DAYS AFTER THE MOONING!**

"I got it!" Logan yelled up the slide to his friends. Carlos came sliding down, right into Logan, knocking him over.

Logan untangled himself from Carlos, who in turn gave him a crooked grin and said, "He, he."

"Where are James and Kendall?"

Carlos shrugged, "Having sex?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "At the rate they are going all this sex might kill them!"

"You just jealous because they have more then we do."

"But we have better sex," Logan protested.

"This is true, I mean I do make you scream more," Carlos said with a dirty grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's gross!" James said from the top of the slide.

"I bet we have better sex then you!" Kendall said merging from his room.

"No! You have sex move often to make up for the fact that your sex sucks," Carlos said.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Katie yelled with her fingers stuck in her ears as you walked past the group.

"Anyway what did you find?" Kendall asked.

"Well," Logan said leading his friends over to his laptop, "I hacked into the cameras for the lobby-"

"YOU WHAT?" James asked loudly.

"What's the matter with that?" Carlos asked.

"Did you hack into any other cameras?" Kendall asked.

"Why?" Logan looked at his friends.

"Well because Kendall and I kind of did the deed in a supply closet and after we noticed that there was a camera in there is...so yeah," James explained.

"I will be sure to avoid any naked bodies on the footage," Logan said slowly. He shook his head and went on, "I finally found out when we mooned Bitters."

"Really?" the other three boys said.

"While James and Kendall were doing whatever-"

"We weren't have sex," James said.

"That's not important. Anyway-" Logan said but he was then cut off by Carlos.

"You stop having sex when pigs fly," Carlos said with a cheeky grin, "Oh! Swine flu! HA HA HA HA! You have to stop having sex now." Logan snorted.

"At least we have sex!" James said.

"Dude, they had sex last night. Remember we thought they were going to break the bed or Bitters was going to come up and yell at them for disturbing the peace," Kendall said watching for his boyfriend's reaction. Logan and Carlos got really red.

"Before this turns into a computation for who has the longest dick-" Logan said but again was cut short.

"I do!" Both Carlos and James yelled at the same time.

Logan and Kendall rolled there eyes Logan went on, " We some how managed to get downstairs, completely wasted and into the main lobby. Thankfully no one else was there when we mooned Bitters." Logan played back the footage from the elevator and into the lobby...

_"You know," Carlos said loudly, "I have this crush on this person..."___

_"SQUIRREL!" James screamed as loud as he could.___

_"Where?" Logan yelled back.___

_Kendall started crack up, "We are in an elevator you silly mooses!"___

_"I'm pretty sure it's mouses!" Carlos said._

"_You guys…. are veryyyyyyy funnnnyyyyy," Kendall said, nearly falling over onto James._ _There was a bing and the elevator doors slide open. The four friends stumbled out into the lobby. No one was there expect for Bitters._

"_I saw we moon him!" Logan said._

"_Hey Bitters!" Kendall called._

"_Wha do you-" Bitters was cut short by the guys. They all turned around and pulled down their pants at the same time._

"_HAHAHAAHA!" Carlos said loudly as the guys took off, with their pants around the ankles, they made it back into the elevator before Bitters could even move. Kendall pressed James against one of the walls and kissed him passionately._

_Carlos and Logan whooped and hollered. _

END OF FOOTAGE

Kendall got really red. James squezzed his shoulder and said, "My man, taking charge."

"Can you delete that stuff?" Carlos asked.

"Yep," Logan said with a nod. He went to work typing and clicking. "There you go, it's now our word against Bitters'."

"That's really hot that you can do that," Carlos whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Logan smiled and kissed Carlos' lips softly, and then it got a bit rough.

"Ok take it easy," Kendall said, "Katie is home."

Logan and Carlos both pouted. "How about we take this upstairs?" Carlos asked. Logan only nodded and grabbed his stuff and followed Carlos up the slide.

"Our sex is still better," James whispered into Kendall's ear.

Kendall snorted and shook his head. Katie walked over to the door, "Later sex monkeys."

"Logan!" Carlos' moan came from upstairs.

"Still better," James sang.

"You think they are buying it?" Carlos asked.

Logan smiled and nodded, "We should chase them right out of the apartment!"

"This is my payback for seeing Kendall and James doing the deed."

"How long do you think it's going to take them to realize that we are having 'sex' in their bed?" Carlos put air quotes around the word sex. Carlos let out a loud grunt and Logan moaned loudly.

"THEIR DOING IN IT IN OUR ROOM!" James boomed from the living room. Logan and Carlos snickered. There was a bunch of loud, pounding footsteps.

The doorknob jiggled and James said, "Ken, wait what if they are butt naked?"

"TO BAD!" Kendall yelled and burst down the door.

"Wha-" James started but was cut sort by Carlos and Logan laughing.

"Payback!" Carlos said.

"Let's get outta here, it still smells like ball sacks," Logan said.

Kendall asked, "How would you know what ball sacks smell like?"

Logan smiled at Carlos and said, "I have my ways."

Sorry if the ending was perverted, but that's how my brain works. I spent last night with my boyfriend and all we was make perverted jokes, so yeah….

**REVIEW!**


End file.
